


Hellish Predicament

by FlameWolf



Series: A Secret Trilogy [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Birth, Blood, Complete, M/M, Mpreg, No Sex, Oneshot, Pain/Pleasure (Kinda), graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameWolf/pseuds/FlameWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian has a problem and Ciel is determined to figure out what it is.  The answer may be more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hellish Predicament

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Black Butler. This is just for fun and I make no profit from it.
> 
> WARNING!!!: Graphic Mpreg Anal Birth

    Ciel noticed something wrong with Sebastian when he found the perfect butler bent over a toilet, trying to lose the meager human breakfast he had eaten as quietly as possible.  Unused to seeing the almost OCD creature doing something as normal as getting sick, the young Earl found himself feeling worry for his servant.  “Sebastian?” he asked softly, hated how childish and worried his voice sounded.

    “Y-young Master.  I do not wish for you to see this,” the black haired demon in front of him replied weakly, his back heaving as another wave came over him.  The butler wretched loudly, his gloved hands clinging to the cool porcelain in a desperate manner.

    The violence of the vomiting caused a new spike of concern to run through the small lord in a cold rush.  Before he could stop himself, the small boy was running over to his otherworldly companion.  “Sebastian?  What the hell is wrong with you?” Ciel yelled, not bothering to hide the concern evident in his voice.  The suit clad man under him could only heave helplessly as only clear fluid left his open mouth.

    The heaving went on for several more moments, alarming the young Earl to the point where he was about ready to summon the other bumbling servants to go get help.  He wasn’t sure what a traditional doctor could do for an infernal creature such as Sebastian but there was something clearly wrong with the normally indestructible butler.  Finally the heaving and helpless gagging stopped, the exhausted demon panting harshly as he swayed slightly.

    “There is nothing to be concerned about,” the creature replied, his normally smooth voice rough and uneven as he tried to catch his breath.

    “Sebastian...,” Ciel began, warning clear in his one good eye.

    “I just ate a bad soul is all.  Didn’t agree with my stomach,” he explained, his black clad arms shuddering slightly as he seemed to avoid the young lord’s gaze.

    The young boy’s uncovered right eye narrowed as his lips pursed in displeasure.  He had never seen Sebastian get sick from a soul before but he just didn’t have any evidence that his servant was lying to him.  “You are to take the rest of the day off.  I will manage with Meyrin and Finny,” the boy bit out, annoyed that the worry for the butler still hadn’t faded.

    “But young Master,” the weak demon began, struggling to pull himself to his feet.

    “You are in no condition to be doing your duties today,” Ciel snapped, gesturing at the butler as he had to lean heavily against a wall just to stay upright.

    “Perhaps you are right.  Call me if you need me, I will be in my room,” the normally stubborn creature sighed, his voice wavery and weak.  Then he began to stumble out of the room, causing another shock of alarm to run through the Earl.  Since the day they had ‘met’ the butler had been perfect in everything he did, even down to how loud he breathed.  To see him have a misstep at all was highly alarming.  He didn’t care what Sebastian said, there was something very wrong here.

    The next time he noticed something off with his servant was a month later.  Ciel had been frustrated by the lack of any information about what could be wrong with Sebastian.  The demon had hidden it but the other servants had reported hearing him getting sick in the morning.  So he decided to go downstairs to see what said butler was up to.

    The young Earl made his way to the spacious kitchen, fiddling idly with the patch covering his left eye and the contract mark he shared with his servant.  No one in his estate knew the true nature of the butler, which was probably best for everyone involved.  As he came into view of the entryway, he saw Bard pointing a flamethrower at a chicken he was trying to cook while Sebastian cluelessly organized shelves nearby.

    Seeing a disaster waiting to happen, the boy hung back and watched the fire happy cook attempt to light the flamethrower.  Then, with a click and a whoosh, fire suddenly came out of the nozzle at the end; causing Bard to temporarily lose control.  Ciel watched in slow motion as the cook’s arm shot upwards, flame still spewing from the muzzle as the man watched it with a horror filled look.  In a flash much to fast to see, the instrument was knocked out of the way.

    Then Bard was shoved chest first into a wall as Sebastian twisted the valve to turn the thing off.  Once the nozzle stopped spewing flames, the extremely pissed looking demon whirled the hapless chef around and grabbed him by the neck; dangling him in the air.  Sebastian’s red eyes flashed a deep blood color as he glared up at the choking man in his merciless grip.  A low snarl ripped from the dark creature’s chest, causing both humans to shudder from the inhuman sound.  “You idiot,” he growled, his voice sounding far from human and causing Bard’s eyes to widen.

    “Sebastian!” Ciel screamed, fear for the cook filling him.  For a moment, he was sure the demon was going to kill the choking man anyway.  Then, with a final warning growl, the furious butler slowly lowered Bard to the ground.

    “Be more careful,” Sebastian bit out before storming out of the kitchen.

    Ciel watched the demon’s retreating, suit clad back for a long while, a troubled look on his pale face.  Sebastian would have never even thought about harming any of the servants before.  Growing more concerned by the mystery this presented, the young Earl moved into the kitchen to check on the still shaking Bard.  The poor man was staring out of the door Sebastian had left through with an almost heart broken look on his face.  “Wh-what did I do?” he whispered in a sad, defeated voice.

    “Nothing that warranted that reaction,” the boy replied, concern and frustration crinkling his pale brow.  He was growing more and more worried about Sebastian and he found himself feeling irritated because of it.  He was not accustomed to having to worry about the normally indestructible Butler.  New determination to find out just what was going on filling him, the young lord left the kitchen and headed upstairs to the library.  He was going to figure this out if it killed him.

    The next incident happened about a month later when Ciel had been sulking on the main floor near the foot of the stairs.  Once again there had been nothing to find to explain just what was happening to the increasingly worrying butler.  A frustrated sigh escaped him as he lay back against the stairs and sprawled out.  He was beginning to wonder if this was going to be a permanent change or if Sebastian would ever go back to normal.  He was tired of feeling the worry for the demon eating at the back of his mind.

    As he lay pondering, he heard light footsteps coming down the stairs.  Sitting up and turning to see who it was, the young lord’s eyebrows shot up as he saw the culprit.  Sebastian walked carefully down the stairs, his black haired head lowered as he watched each step his foot landed on; making sure of his footing before moving on.  What shocked him the most was the slightly rounded look the male’s normally flat stomach had taken.  “Sebastian?” he asked unsurely, his one eye resting on the slight dome.

    “Young sir?  I was wondering where you were.  It is time for your lessons,” the demon purred, continuing to carefully descend the stairs.

    “The lessons can wait.  Care to explain that?” Ciel hissed, gesturing to Sebastian’s slightly protruding stomach.

    “Explain what?” the butler asked, tilting his black haired head in seeming confusion.  One of his gloved hands came to unconsciously rest on the tiny bump, as if protecting it.

    “That!” the boy yelled, pointing blatantly at the small dome.

    “Ah, you see I’ve been indulging in too many of your humans sweets as of late.  I recently came across a recipe for cake that is to die for,” the demon explained smoothly, not missing a beat or batting an eye.

    Yet, despite no evidence to the contrary, Ciel couldn’t help but feel it was a lie.  Sebastian had never shown an interest in sweets despite knowing how to make them and he had certainly never gained weight.  It felt like there was something his servant was trying to hide from him and it was driving him insane.

    Gritting his teeth as Sebastian took his arm in a firm hold and began to lead him upstairs, the young Earl decided to start spying on his servant.  If the creature thought he could hide something from him, he had another thing coming.  There was something wrong with the butler and the need to know what it was was becoming unbearable.  Deep down, he was really afraid to lose Sebastian and he was becoming more and more aware of that fact.

    Another incident happened a month later while Ciel was in his ‘Drawing Room’ going over some of the reports his servants had given him.  Sebastian had started to avoid him, sending Meyrin or Finny as the month wore on.  So he started to use the two to do his spying for him.  So far all of them had only made him more concerned.

    According to a recent report from Meyrin, the demon’s stomach was starting to resemble an overfilled balloon.  As the growth got bigger, Sebastian had gotten much more moody and hostile towards touch.  If anything so much as brushed the seemingly growing dome, the creature would throw an absolute fit.  He even nearly killed poor Finny for simply brushing it as he walked past.

    Ciel let out a frustrated, worried sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose.  The situation was continually getting worse and Sebastian’s avoidance had only served to cause him greater concern.  Dark circles surrounded both his visible and hidden eyes from lack of sleep due to fretting over the dratted creature.  There was one way he knew to get Sebastian to come before him without being able to get out of it.  “Sebastian, come here.  That’s an order,” the boy snarled, his uncovered right eye narrowed in irritation as he waited.

    It only took a few seconds for the butler to walk into the room, a neutral look on his face.  Ciel, however, was not so composed upon his entrance.  The dome had ballooned to twice the size, looking as if there was a small cantaloupe under the skin.  “Yes, Master?” the demon purred, bowing as best he could with the protrusion,

    “What the hell is happening to you?!” Ciel exclaimed at the same time, unable to take his eye off the suit covered swell.

    “Nothing at all,” Sebastian answered neutrally, a gloved hand once again going to the crest of his stomach protectively.

    “I’m not stupid Sebastian!  Something strange is obviously happening to you!” the young Earl screeched, getting to his feet and moving swiftly towards the infernal creature.  The butler tensed, his relaxed, red eyes growing wary as the boy got closer.

    “It is all in your mind sir.  I assure you that I am as well as I have ever been,” Sebastian assured, a slight growl to his voice as the young lord began to reach for his rounded stomach.  Grabbing the hand just inches from touching the dome, the demon smiled down at Ciel in a not at all friendly way.

    Narrowing his eye at the clear warning, the young earl tore his small hand out of his servant’s harsh grip.  He did not like the malice pouring off his trusted butler and backed away slowly.  Thankfully the distance seemed to make the dark creature relax and the atmosphere in the room instantly lightened.  “Do not worry sir, soon everything will be back to normal,” Sebastian soothed before simply turning and leaving.

    Ciel watched  the dark haired male leave, his heart still beating hard in his chest.  For a moment, he had almost been scared that Sebastian was going to hurt him.  Wiping the tears that were forming in his uncovered eye away angrily, Ciel went back behind his desk to continue reading.  His only hope was that maybe something the other servants had seen would help solve this troubling mystery.

    The final incident was essential in solving the case, much to the relief of everyone in the estate.  All of the servants and Ciel had found Sebastian’s increasingly troubling behavior to be very concerning.  What Ciel found that day helped explain everything.  The solution had been rather unexpected, so no one felt too bad for not figuring it out.  After all, who on Earth could have expected what happened?

    Ciel hadn’t seen Sebastian all day and when he spoke to the others he found they hadn’t seen him either.  Worry clenching his heart, the young lord told the others to wait for him while he went to the butler’s room.  It was highly unusual that the impecable man hadn’t even started his chores.  Fear actually began to fill the small child as he fairly ran down the long, underground corridors that lead to his servant’s room.

    As he swiftly ran, he became aware of an odd noise coming from further down the hall.  As the young lord got closer to Sebastian’s room, he was able to make out pained sounding groans that seemed to be coming from the other side of the door.  Panic twisting in his heart, Ciel threw open the door and sprinted inside.  The sight in front of him made his jaw drop.

    Sebastian was panting heavily, completely naked and leaning his side against a stone wall.  The only article of clothing were the gloves on his hands, which were currently cradling his roughly watermelon sized stomach.  The white material covered appendages moved over the taut skin fitfully as the butler breathed slowly.  “S-sebastian?” Ciel squeaked, his eye going wide as he took in the sight before him.

    The demon’s head shot up, his eyes a deep red and glowing slightly as a snarl ripped out of his heaving chest.  His legs shook under him as he straightened, the action obviously causing enormous strain on the creature.  The burning, feral look in his burning orbs was nearly enough to freeze Ceil’s blood in his veins.  Whatever was happening, it certainly looked as if the butler very much wanted to be alone.  “Easy Sebastian, it’s just me!  Ciel,” the boy soothed, not daring to move as Sebastian glared him down.

    “Master?” the feral demon growled unsurely, tilting his head to the side as recognition began to enter his crimson eyes.  Then he was squatting, a low, shuddery moan leaving his lips as he rocked his hips back and forth.  The butler breathed slowly through his nose as his gloved hands slowly moved over his rock hard stomach.

    “What the hell is going on Sebastian?” Ciel nearly demanded, liking the looks of this less and less.  It was almost as if the demon in front of him was in labor.  That was impossible, wasn’t it?

    “Mmmmmn, I was hoping I would be able to do this quietly,” Sebastian grunted in a strained voice, breathing slowly out of his mouth.

    “Sebastian...,” the young Earl hissed, losing his grip on his patience quickly.  Panic was quickly beginning to fill him from what all the evidence was stubbornly pointing at.  That just couldn’t be right!  It couldn’t be possible dammit!

    “Once, every 200 years, demons must give birth to a new imp.  Everyone’s time is different, this is just mine,” the creature hissed in a pained voice as he slowly straightened to lean against the wall again.

    “Y-you’re...?  But you’re a guy!” Ciel squealed in a mortified voice, a blush coloring his pale cheeks.  His worst fears were confirmed and panic began to fill him in earnest.  He had no idea what to do for Sebastian.  Not only had he never delivered a baby before but the person in labor was a man.  If something went wrong, he would be worst than useless.

    “Such things do not matter to us,” Sebastian replied in an amused tone as he continued to rub his gravid stomach.  Then, as Ciel watched, he went into another deep squat; moaning softly as he rocked his hips back and forth.

    “How is it gonna come out?!” the boy asked, fear filling him as he watched a contraction ripple across the taut skin.

    “Haaaa haaaa, like any other child I’d imagine,” the servant grunted, a low, throaty moan escaping him as he leaned his head against the wall.  Sebastian groaned helplessly, his hands spreading across his stomach as his hips moved restlessly.

    Once the newest pain seemed to pass, the demon slowly straightened to lean against the wall.  His legs shuddered on occasion as he tried to keep his breathing steady.  “Master, it will not be long now,” Sebastian warned, looking up at him with burning crimson eyes.  Blushing more in response, Ciel nodded and shut the door he had left open.

    The demon smiled at him, almost seeming glad the small boy was staying for the birth.  Then another low, deep moan escaped the demon as another contraction rippled over his stomach.  Breathing through his nose, the laboring creature slid into a squat; beginning to rock his hips as he rubbed his stomach.  Low grunts and moans left him as he rode the latest pain.  “Mmmfff  mmmnn haaaaa,” he hissed, sounding rather sexual as his contraction intensified.

    Ciel cautiously moved towards Sebastian, licking his dry lips as he got closer.  The male’s legs were spread wide and shuddering as he continued to huff and moan.  A light blush coloring his cheeks still, the young Earl gently rested a hand on top of one of the demon’s.  Seeing his servant in so much discomfort made the boy want to offer comfort, much to his annoyance.

    Sebastian gripped the child’s hand in his, a sharp gasp leaving him as his head turned to face Ciel.  The young lord was avoiding his gaze, an angry look on his faintly embarrassed looking face.  Smiling in appreciation, the butler gently squeezed the delicate hand as he slowly straightened to lean against the wall again.  Then, much to the boys horror, Sebastian slowly drug his hand to rest the palm on the quivering dome.  The spawn inside rolled violently, drawing a surprised yelp from the surprised Earl as he yanked his hand away.

    The butler only chuckled, sweat lightly coating his pale forehead.  “It won’t hurt you, oooooooo,” Sebastian began, the last word devolving into a breathy moan as he sank into another deep squat.  Grunts and pained noises escaped the dark creature as his hips began to sway again.

    “Nnnnhhhh.  Mmmmmmff,” the male groaned, his face a mask of pain as he leaned against the wall for support.  His legs shook violently as his hips sank further down towards the ground.

    “S-so much pressure,” Sebastian panted, his entire body beginning to shake from the power of the contraction.

    Ciel watched the laboring demon with some fascination and more worry.  He wasn’t able to tell if this was normal labor or not.  Sebastian was far too distracted to answer any questions so he would just have to hope that if the demon needed help, he would say something.  Another, shuddery groan left the gravid creature as his legs spread even further.

    All of a sudden a loud splashing sound filled the room, followed by a relieved sigh from Sebastian.  A torrent of bloody fluid gushed from between the male’s shaking legs as his hands moved over his quivering stomach.  “Ciel, get behind me,” the demon ordered, his voice curt and urgent.  To both of their surprise, the young lord immediately moved to obey; positioning himself behind the squatting butler.

    Sebastian’s entrance was angry and red, bulging outward somewhat as something large descended.  Groaning deep in his throat, the demon began to push; his anus spreading open slightly to reveal the pink flesh within.  “Nnnnnggh,” grunted the straining male, his shaking legs spread wide as they would go as he bore down.  Ciel watched in fascination as Sebastian’s hole winked slightly as the child slowly came down.

    Letting out a slow breath, the laboring butler relaxed for a moment; panting lightly as his hips shifted back and forth.  “Its coming fast Ciel,” he hissed out, using his Master’s name for the first time.  Ignoring the slip, the boy nodded and readied himself to catch.  As odd as this situation was, his servant needed his help.

    All too soon Sebastian let out a heavy moan as he began to push again.  The tight ring of muscle slowly spread open as the head of the child came closer.  The young Earl watching could see the bulge of the coming spawn as it got closer to emerging.  The laboring demon shuddered and moaned loudly, squatting further as he pushed as hard as could.  Slowly, thanks to his efforts, a small shock of wet, black hair began to slowly emerge.  “Its crowning,” Ciel called, remembering midwives sometimes said that.

    “Mmnnnn,” was Sebastian’s only response as he continued to strain and push.  The tight ring of muscle slowly spread over the slowly emerging head, drawing a fairly sexual sounding moan from the laboring demon.

    Ciel held his breath as the head continued to emerge, the male’s entrance opening more than the young lord would have ever thought possible.  Then Sebastian stopped, panting harshly as his hips thrust back and forth.  The demon was panting harshly, his claws having ripped through his gloves to bury in his thighs.  “O-only a couple more pushes,” Sebastian warned breathlessly, trying to regain his strength in the lull.  His legs shuddered violently and his body ached with the need to push.  Taking in a deep breath, the laboring male began to push once again.

    The young Earl’s eyes widened as more of the head slowly slid out, revealing closed eyes and eventually a nose.  Then with a grunt from Sebastian, the head came free with a pop.  “G-grab it gently so it doesn’t slip back in,” the creature gritted, his voice strained as he continued to push.  Making a disgusted face, Ciel gingerly grabbed the fluid covered head to hold it in place.

    He could feel it each time the unborn child slid forward slightly and it was slightly surreal.  “Ooooooooo,” Sebastian moaned breathily, squatting into his master’s hands as he pushed with all he had.  A growl left his trembling lips as a shoulder slowly but surely began to slide free.  Then, with another low grunt from the laboring male, the shoulder came free.

    “Its coming,” Sebastian panted breathlessly as he allowed himself to relax.  His entire body was on fire but he felt an immense pleasure that he would never admit to.  To be honest, he loved the feeling of giving life to spawn.  It was something demon’s rarely got to do, mostly bringing death and destruction.

    “Um, you’re doing good,” Ciel encouraged lamely, the disgusted look still on his face as he held the coming child.

    The butler only chuckled weakly before tensing and beginning to push again.  Low whimpers and growls left him as he felt the end rapidly approaching.  Squatting into his master’s hands again, the demon moaned heatedly as the second shoulder came free.  “P-pull,” he gasped shuddering as he worked to push the rest out of him.  The young Earl behind him obliged, pulling gently as Sebastian pushed.

    Finally, with another shuddery moan from the butler, the little girl slid into the world.  Her red eyes immediately flew open as she became aware of her surroundings.  Sebastian slowly slid to the stone floor, holding his arms out for his newborn.  All too glad to be rid of the blood covered thing that had come from a highly unusual spot, the boy handed the baby over to the expectant demon.

    Purring softly to the child in his arms, the dark creature began to lick off the blood coating her.  With another low moan, his thighs flexed as the bloody afterbirth slid out onto the floor.  Ciel skittered away with a disgusted squeak, trying to keep down his lunch.  Sebastian only chuckled, continuing to clean the oddly quiet newborn.  “You’ll have to clean that up,” the Earl snarled, unable to look at the lump of bloody flesh.

    “Oh, trust me, it will get cleaned,” the demon purred, dark amusement in his eyes.  Ciel shuddered at the implied meaning, quickly fleeing the room to avoid the scene; using the excuse of going to inform the servants.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Yep, just a oneshot about demon reproduction featuring a rather unfortunate Sebastian. Please don’t pelt rotten things at me for this! Blame my muse Aiden! *ties the kitsune youkai to a stake for you guys*


End file.
